


Gravity

by Moniana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniana/pseuds/Moniana
Summary: Anakin doesn't know how to be a sun.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：毫无科学根据的胡言乱语。

安纳金喜欢星星。对于一切都属于主人的奴隶，头顶这片星辰，是他所拥有的唯一。他最爱晚饭过后，妈妈陪他一起看星星，讲述在上面发生的古老故事和传说。施密喜欢喊他“我的小太阳”，她坚定地相信她的安尼总有一天将会如太阳般闪耀寰宇，给世界带来光和热。

如施密所料，安纳金确实成为了太阳。他被认定是绝地古老预言中的命定之子，将带领光明消灭黑暗，平衡原力。当他冥想，看到原力中绝地们的航标如星辰般闪耀，环绕在他的周围。

但是施密没有告诉他，太阳不仅带来光和热，带来生命，同样也带来毁灭。

安纳金曾看到群星因太阳而毁灭。

那是一次外交任务，商业联盟对一颗气态恒星的过度开采导致其质量下降，难以负担该星系的重力。星系的代表申请共和国和绝地介入，协助他们与商业联盟谈判，以安排撤离、安顿和赔偿事宜。那时欧比旺已经显露出他在谈判上的天赋，议会指派了他和他的学徒前去。当所有的居民离开家园逃往其他星系，殿后的绝地师徒看到了恒星依旧在原处一如既往地燃烧，而星系中质量最大的行星已经在大量的陨石撞击下破碎，形成了流星群向远方散去，百年后成为另一个星系人们眼中的美景。

安纳金曾听到银河因太阳而消亡。

太空中是如此的寂静，毫无声音，同时也无比喧闹，充斥着各种频率的通讯信号。所有飞行员都曾听过亿万光年外传来的讯息，所有飞行员都曾见证过遥远银河的人们，在被塌缩为黑洞的银河中心吞噬前，向广袤的宇宙发出的最后一丝存在证明。

安纳金再也不知道该如何做好一个太阳。

阿索卡离开了，他没能紧紧抓住她，任她如流星般划过，独自一人前往未知的世界；欧比旺近在咫尺，却驻起厚重的精神壁垒，在安纳金吞噬一切的光芒下艰难维系自己。

最终，安纳金亲手粉碎了环绕他的每一颗星星，原力的世界中寂灭无声，孤独的黑洞再也不需要学做一颗恒星。


End file.
